Harry Potter and The Power of The Unknown
by ubetiburn
Summary: Another Super Harry Magi heir type story 6th year
1. Chapter One

"Boy" yelled Harry's red faced uncle, "You best get that feather duster in the house and in the room before I throw it and you out with the garbage! Be quick about it, and when you are done you are to clean the house starting with Dudly's room." Harry grabed Hedwig's cage and his trunks and maneuvered them to the front door and up to his room.

While attempting to get his things up the stairs, Dudly came down the stairs shouldering Harry and all his things out of his way. "FREAK!" Dudly muttered as he threw an elbow into Harry's chest causing Harry to loose his balance and drop his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Vernon's footsteps could be herd thumping towards the stairs. With his cheeks puffing out and turning the color purple he grabbed Harry by his neck and threw him against the wall and spat acidly, "FREAK, There will be none of you evil freak happenings in the house! This is **_my_** house and your freaky friends have no control over me and mine in my house, and let this be a constant reminder to you!" sputtered Uncle Vernon. That being said he proceeded to hit Harry with a closed fist in the face, chest, ribs and kidneys. Harry was in great pain as he felt his skin tear from the enormous force behind his Uncle's fist and bones break. Yet Harry would not yield to the pain and cry out. Seeing that he was now getting the response that he had hoped that he would illicit from Harry he grabbed the nearest thing that was available to further instill manners and respect in Harry. A Muggle style baseball bat. By the time Vernon came to his senses the damage was done and his nephew was barely alive. Vernon Laughed and kicked Harry for good measure and then unceremoniously tossed harry and all his things into Dudly's spare bed room while bolting the door closed.

The room that Harry lived in was barely big enough for a child never mind someone that was going to be turning 16 in a couple of months. Harry's room was different then the last time that he was here. There was a blanket on the floor, a pail in the corner, no furniture and the windows were not only barred on the outside but rather had steel welded to the inside making his room essentially nothing more then a prison. Hell even the door had a little pass-through that was locked from the other side. The only other thing that consisted of furniture was a note, and a bowl.

Harry stired. His conscious slowly started returning. He attempted to sit up but was in too much pain and stayed the way he was and started sleeping again. When Harry came to again it was daylight. Well into the day. Harry was not sure how much time had passed but he did know that he was still in a lot of pain and that he was hungry. He looked around his room and saw the note, bowl and Hedwig who sat in her battered and dented cage hooting incredulously. Thinking that the bowl contained food Harry reached for it and pulled it to him. As he pulled the bowl to him he saw that it was food, but food that had soured and was full of worms and maggots. When he saw this, his stomach threatened to spew its bile onto the floor due to having nothing else in it.

Suddenly the door burst open and he heard Vernon bellow, "What? Do you think that you are to good to eat the food that we give you? You will learn boy, you will learn." With that said he called Petunia and Dudley into the room where they all beat him with fists belts, kicks and even caned him, complaining about his unnaturalness, and the horrors that he forced upon Dudley last summer. Dudley picked up his owl's cage and threw it against the wall which caused the door to open allowing Hedwig to escape the cage and out the room's wide open door. The Dursley's then took his school trunk and locked it in the closet behind three padlocks and a piece of steel across the door secured by two more locks. They left the room securing the door behind them and did not notice that Harry was cocooned in a bright deep colord purple light.


	2. Chapter 2

Hary awoke instantly alert and not in any pain what so ever. He thought that maybe it was a dream. That his so called "family" did not beat him his first day back, and that he was asleep on his bed at 4 Privet Drive. These thoughts vanished from his mind when his eyes opened and he was in a humongous four poster bed in a room bigger then his dorm at Hogwarts. There was a sudden sound from the other side of the bed and he reached instantly for his wand, but it was not there. "Never fear," said a man from behind Harry, "we mean you no harm." As if to prove his statement he handed Harry a wand. Harry looked at the wand suspiciously nd instead of taking it let it drop to the comforter that was covering him.

"My name is Bruno. I am here to assist you and help you in any way possible. I know that that wand is not yours but rest assured it is safe to use and you will suffer no ill effects from it." The man stated in a deep rich Italian accent with a hint of American English. "Is there anything that I can do for you?" Bruno asked.

Harry was a little nervous but picked up the wand that was offered and said "Lumonous". The tip of the wand lit up like it was a search light, much brighter then normal. With a little more confidance Harry looked up and said "Sir, where am I and who are you?"

Bruno smiled and said "I was waiting for you to ask that. As I stated my name is Bruno and I am in charge of your well being for the duration of your visit with us. You are presently in the castle and on the grounds of your own estate. Actually we are not far from Hogwarts, but yet not close either. Please f eel free to explore this room and to shower. Dinner will be served in about an hour. There are clothes laid out for you in the dressing room." That being said Bruno disappeared with the slightest 'pop'. Harry had never herd anyone apperate quieter then Dumbledore.

"WOW he must be a powerful wizard" Harry thought to himself. Harry proceeded to look about his rooms and open the various doors leading from the room to see what was behind them. Harry was astounded by the sheer size of his dressing room. Room is probally too loose of a word to describe what he was seeing. There were walls covered in Muggle Clothing, Wizard clothing and Dueling clothes. They were all in different sizes colors textures and all items had a feeling of magic about them. There was a door leading from one side of the room and upon opening it Harry saw that it was filled with weapons and many brooms, cloaks, and also portkeys that had label with different destinations on them and some that were waiting to have a destination given to them. In the middle of the room the was a small dias with a book upon it, and on the wall oppisate Harry was pappers stuck to the wall. These papers listed the various rooms in the house, and the location of the dungeons, vaults and many rooms with no name or description. Harry went to look at the cover of the book, but there was no title nor could he open it. Even with the help of his wand he was unable to open it. Harry looked at the Wizarding clock on the wall and saw that he had a half-hour until he was expected for dinner. Harry left the room intending to go back and explore more later and went to take his shower. To say that this room was impressive is an understatement. It made the perfect bathroom look like an exercise in minimalist decorating. Harry showered and dressed in the robes that were not laid out for him in the changing room and waited for Bruno to arrive.

A/N:

This is my first fanfiction attempt. I do not have a real plot or romance pairing, or a beta or what not but I am gonna see what I can do. You will soon see that I will not beg for reviews. Review if you wish, flamers save your self the trouble. All thoughts and suggestion will be welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

While Harry was waiting for Bruno to return to escort him to dinner, Harry heard a tapping at the window. He turned and glanced out the window and saw his dependable Snowy White Owl, Hedwig. Harry opened the window and Hedwig flew to his shoulder and lovingly rubbed against Harry's cheek while hooting softly. "Hedwig," Harry said, "I am so glad to see that you are okay!"

Attached to her leg was a richly textured green and yellow envelope and a shrunken package. The letter was for Harry but stated to be opened the following morning along with the package. Harry wondered who the items could be from.

While he was contemplating this there was a knock at his door and Bruno entered. "Sir, if you would, dinner is ready." Bruno stated. Harry followed Bruno through the house to the elaborate dinning room. In the dinning room along one wall there were painting of wizards, witches, and magical places and creatures. In each corner there were shinny suit of honor, each in the position of attention with a sword in one hand raised up as if saluting and a huge shield in the other. There were a few banners in the room the only one that was unfurloghed was the Gryffindor banner. The table was a rich Cherry wood and had enough chairs to sit at least 20 people comfortably. A chandelier hung from the ceiling over the middle of the table and was made from gold , diamonds, and enchanted candles. There was food of every kind. Pizza, Hamburgers, Pot Roast, Lasagna, Veal, Carrots, potatoes, and much more. With all the food that was laid out there was only one place setting. "Aren't you going to stay and eat also?" asked Harry. "No. I will leave you to eat then there is a lot that we have to discuss as time is getting short." Bruno stated and with that disappeared. Harry started to pick at his food and then after tasting food better then Hogwart's food he began to eat like Ron. When he finally finished a bell and a note appeared.

"Master Harry Potter,

Please ring once for desert or twice if you are finished and the plates will be removed."

Harry took a breath and loosened his belt, full with good food and rang the bell twice. All the plates and any evidence of a dinner disappeared and was replaces with parchment, feather and quill. Also there was a glass that was charmed to stay cold and a pitcher of Pumpkin juice. Harry raised the glass to his lips and began to drink when Bruno walked into the room. "Are you ready to listen to what we need to discuss and not interrupt until I have had my say. I will answer all questions that you may have as long as it does not intrude upon someone else's privacy. Is this agreeable?" Harry nodded his head and heard a hoot from behind him that sounded as if it was telling Harry to agree. Harry's head snapped around and sitting on a perch that he had not noticed earlier was Hedwig. "Yes, sure I agree" stated Harry curious as to what this mysterious man had to say.

Bruno took in a deep breath and began his tale.

"Harry, first off time here passes differently then when you are not here unless the master of this estate revoked the magic that makes it so. Every hour in your time that you spend here one week passes here. You can change the charms so that the time spent here is equal to the outside world or leave it the way it is set now (1 hour muggle time is a week here). There is a war going on in the wizarding world in which you can either fight Voldermort and maybe survive or go on with life and maybe loose more then just the parents and godfather that you have already lost. Know now that those deaths and the death of Cedric were not your fault and that they were fate, told many many years ago. There was nothing that you could do to prevent any of those deaths, nor would any of the people who died want to live and let you die in their place. You are true to heart and your fiends and all the things that are right. Mourn those that have gone before you and remember that they are with you even now. As you may suspect this is you ancestral home. Since you are not of age you can not legally be the master and head of the Potter family estate. You are the Heir to the Potters, and as you may have suspected Godric Gryffindor and a few others that will be named if you choose to stay. There are ways around all of the ministry's rules and laws. Let me tell you now that not everyone that you trust should have your trust and some of those that should have your trust do not. Beware not is all that it should be. Treat your enemies as friends and your friends as enemies. After all the only one that can betray you are the ones that you trust. Love but do not love freely. If you are determined to fight for the light and be all that you can be, stay here for a little and train with some of my "friends". If not go to your room and go to sleep and when you awaken you will not remember me or anything of this place. If you decide to stay, then open the letter and the box that arrived with it. I will show you to the library and see to your owl. After you think about it, you can ask your questions of me. Is this acceptable?" "Yes" Harry replied.

Bruno walked Harry to the main stair case and to the 'public' library on the second floor. The library was ornate and richly decorated. The book cases were teak, the tables rosewood and there were marble floors and brass railings. One wall was enchanted to show what was going on outside of the estate, and was presently showing Hogwarts. There were golden lamps with thin almost paper, emerald shades and books to the ceilings with tables scattered everywhere like numerous living rooms all with their own fire place. Each 'living room' had a small table that would make any book that you were wanting from the library appear upon request, and any book that could be self updated was. There were sections from Wizarding Law to Muggle law, and cooking (muggle or magical) to sports medicine entertainment musical instruments and instruction and a quiet room in which to practice. The first thing that Harry thought was that 'Mione would be in hog heaven. There was not a subject that could be thought of that did not have at least one shelf containing books on that particular subject. All in all even Harry was astounded. Harry walked around the library and saw that there was a glass door separating the library rom another room. In that was room was a computer and a wizard security system, and entertainment center that muggles would call beyond virtual reality, it was that good. Harry sat down in a area that was in front of the Hogwarts screen with the fireplace to his left side and table to the right of his couch with direction on how to change the view. Harry immediately tuned it into a iew of the burrow and swore that he could see Ginny and Ron degnoming the garden, and laughed to himself. Then he changed it to Hermione's family and saw that she was sitting on a private beach in the States on an island in the Block Island Sound. If he remembered correctly, it was supposed to be somewhat close to the Salem Institute of Magic. Harry sighed contently sipping a hot chocolate that magically appeared next to him with some biscuits. It wasn't long till his thoughts started to drift to those that he loved, cherished, and respected. His parents, Sirius, Remus, the Weasley's , the faculty at Hogwarts (with the exception of Snape) the members of the D.A. and the members of The Order of the Phoenix. Then his thoughts of those that he did not like or respect…Voldermort, Death Eaters and anyone that wanted to hurt, kill or torture the innocent and ruin the only place that Harry felt that he belonged. The decision was easy. He would do anything and everything to keep his friends and those that he considered family safe.

Harry called; "Bruno" and the man arrived. "Yes Master Potter, Sir?" "I have given it thought and the two choices leave but one. The right one. The one for light and life. I am willing to learn what I can do to help make this place a better place in which to live…free of influence from the Death Eaters and Voldermort and all that is evil. What do I need to do?" Harry asked. "If this is your decision, and you stand by it and do it willingly, go to your room open the letter using a drop of your blood, blood given freely and of the lines from which the letters were written and read them then open the package. I do not know what the letters contain, but they are for you and you only unless the letter states otherwise."

Harry rose from his place on the couch and walked to his room to open his letter and package, wondering who it could be from and why it needs his blood to be read. Does this mean that he still has family that is alive or is it something sinister? Harry sat at the ornate and opulent hotel style front desk and found that his letter, package, and a letter opener with the Potter crest was sitting on top of the desk. He held his hand over the letter opener wondering if it was really something that he wanted to do and the letter opener suddenly lifted off of his desk and jumped into his hand. Harry pricked his finger with the extremely sharp point and let a drop of blood free fall to the letter. The letter opener the glowed a warm yellowish-white light and the prick on his finger healed as if it was never there. The letter opened of its own accord and words started to appear on the paper. When the words were finished forming, he felt as if the room was suddenly filled with a calming and loving presence and he started to read:

My Dearest Harry,

Son, it pains me to have to right this letter knowing that Your father and I may not make it past tonight. Voldermort is after us as I am sure that you know. In case anyone asks Sirius Black is your Godfather and he was not our secret keeper. Your Dad and I switched to Peter Pettigrew at the last minute, which we now know was a mistake and that he was a traitor. If you ever meet him beware Harry because he is a Death Eater and faithful followers of Voldermort. If we die, which we probably have since you are reading this letter, We do NOT want you to live with my sister and her spiteful one dimensional husband Vernon. Sirius is to be granted guardianship of you, and in the case that he is wrongly imprisoned or killed the papers that are included in the box have been filed with the Ministry of Magic in Britain and The United States with a charm on them that you're Dad and I put there for you. The charms will discontinue once you open the package and take advantage of the things contained in it. There are numerous books and spells that will help you immensely not to mention magical heirlooms and potions. I want you to know that your Dad and I and Sirius are very proud of you and that we hope you look out for Remus. He is the uncle that you never had. Enclosed is a copy of our last will and testament. If Albus Dumbledore tries to send you to the Dursley's after tonight and takes any measures to keep you in his grasp and locked away, please have your lawyer (Harvey Winalot, at 14 Winners Way in Diagon Alley file the envelope with his name on it) assist you anyway you need him. He is trustworthy and against all that Voldermort stands for and dislikes Dumbledore; therefore you do not have to worry about any interference from him. Enclosed in the pacage you will find instructions, explanations or incantations with every item. Your Dad also left a diary of pranks that were played while he was in Hogwarts and a list of who the pranks were played upon and what the retaliation or punishments were. We love you and hope for the best for you and hope that we see you again, just not until you are old and your kids grown.

Love Always,

Mom and Dad (and Sirius too)

Harry's eyes started to tear as he read the letter. Life was too short and way too unfair. He picked up the package and untied the strings that held it together. As soon as the strings fell from the package the package expanded on its own and opened. Inside there were letters from Gringotts Bank and the Ministry of Magic in both Britain and the U.S., a copy of Lilly and James Potters Will, a copy of Sirius's will, a ring that was made of a metal that Harry could not identify with Ruins from different magical groups. Some ruins were long forgotten, some that he could not decipher, and some that he could not identify. There was the book from his dad entitled "HOGWARTS GUIDE TO RULES AND REGULATIONS" which if you knew what it really was the title read "The Marauders How to Guide on PRANKING" and it was signed to "My son Harry, use this fondly and use it to lighten the mood at school (Just don't get caught Prong's Jr.). Love your Dad (PRONGS).

Harry opened the letter that came with the ring and read it.

Harry,

Let me introduce my self. I am your great-great-great-great Grandfather on you Mothers side, my name is Godric Gryffindor. I wish that I could have lived to meet the great man that you have become. But the gods and fates did not allow this. This ring was made for you and you only. It is charmed to fit your finger always and to appear only when you want it to be soon. People think that the ring is a Fairy Tale because it has not been seen in almost 1,500 years. The ruins were placed upon it originally from Merlin and the Four Founders of Hogwarts. The true power of the ring is not really known and only you will ever know, but I can tell you about what I do know about it.

Salazar's ruins enchant the ring with all his knowledge of potions and the ability to sense if someone is be truthful or not with you.

Ravenclaws ruins will give you knowledge that has not been seen since she passed on. Knowledge of Charms and Transfiguration and Ruins.

Hufflepuff's ruins grant you the ability to see and seek truth, justice, and the pursuit of happiness. She also gives you the knowledge of Divination and the ability to see auras and magical signatures.

I give you Harry the ability to lead others of the Light and Loyalty, and Bravery. Also I give you the ability to learn the magic of other magical creatures and the power of HOGWARTS. The castle is our home and now it is yours. It will listen to the Headmaster but obey you over all others. There is more to the castle then the present Headmaster knows and even that which is shown on the Marauders Map.

Merlin's gifts are those that you will find most helpful. The ability to speak, write, and understand any language, being, animal or custom. Wandless magic, Elemental Magic and for the first time since he walked this earth; the ability to transform in to multiple Animagus forms. How many or what kind I am not sure.

There is a vault at Gringotts with no name attached to it. Only the one with your magical signature and wearing the ring can access it. No-one else can enter the vault with you. What is contained in the vault is for you. Use whatever you find there wisely and carefully. To get to the vault you must ask to see Griphook and ask him to take you to the goblins personal vault level so that you may access one of you vaults. The vault numbers is Goblin Level 10 which is the lowest most secured level #420. If he refuses demand to speak to the Head Goblin and then greet the Head Goblin in his own language using his customs and compliment Griphook on adhearing to security protocols and show him and only him the ring.

Harry

You are one of the, if not THE richest wizards. All the money and books, and heirlooms that I have are in that vault along with deeds to properties. The other founders have also put things in there for you. Enjoy and remember to bring joy to those that do not have what you do and in return you might get that which you do not have. Take care and remember that I am proud of you and love you.

Love,

Grandpa (a few times over)

P.S.

Make me proud and win my house the quidditch cup one more time!

Harry read his parents will which stated that he was to never live with the Dursley's but rather Sirius or Remus and failing that the Longbottoms. The will also stated that Harry was now the owner of numerous estates (here in Britian, Italy, the US, over 100 businesses (Wizzard and Muggle), precious metals companies, Sampsons Wandary (a little known but excellent and expensive wand maker) in the state of Rhode Island in the United States of America, and full owner of the Italian Quittich team, Pizon Gambinni's. It also stated that he had over 10 million US Dollars in financial institutions, Stock and Bonds. 6 Accounts in Gringotts totaling in excess of 5 Billion Galleons. One of the vaults were nothing but jewels, gold, silver, family heirlooms and some magical artifacts. His mom also left him Godric Estate, which was now unofficially called Potter Estate. It consisted of 10 bedrooms, 12 bathrooms, 2 kitchens, 2 librarys (not counting his personal private library) a 20 bed hospital 15 house elfs, a fully stocked Potions lab (that would make Snape stutter and treat him with kindness out of jealousy) with self-replenishing charms on all the ingredients. There were ingredients that were thought to not exist any more. There was the dungeon, a dueling arena and more Charms, See-me-Not and Fidellis charms on it then Hogwarts not to include anti-aperation and port key spells and charms. That is unless it was keyed into or made with Harry's magical signature. 3 Guest houses each with 4 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a kitchen, library, and house elf.

The potions that were included in the package consisted of one that allowed him to practice magic underage with no problems, a absorption spell that allows Harry to instantly understand and remember anything that he reads or hears, a passport and citizen papers for both Britain and America, a shrunken case of poisons, healing potions, and the last potion allowed Harry's aoura to reflect the same as it was last year instead of the power that he now or will soon have. There was a spell that allowed him to obtain Metamorphagus abilities. One nice surprise was that there was a note that stated that a Spirit Talker would introduce him to people that would help him train for the up coming battle. There was also a note that stated that all because he was getting all these powers, it did not mean that he would not have to practice them. After all experience trumps knowledge anyday.

Sirius's will stated that Harry was to give Remus and Tonks 2 Million Galleons each and one property each on a private island in the Mediterranean. 12 Grimwald Place was left to Harry along with 5 million Galleons and surprise, surprise. Before Sirius got locked up he won in a card game and got over ¾ of the company called "Quality Quidditch Supplies" and ¼ of the Nimbus Broom Company. Once Sirius is decleared innocent with his Mom and Dad's will the Slytherins would not stand a chance!

Harry stood up and streached and realized that he was really tired so he put the ring on his right hand, drank his Aura masking and Magic useage potions, said the spells to hide his magical signature and to get his Metamorphagus abilities and curled up into bed and fell asleep cluching his fathers book. Harry was comforted by the same feeling of love and safety. Feelings until recently that he had not fully experienced. As Harry slept, he glowed with such intensity and brightness that the area outside of his windows we bathed in a gorgeous butter yellow light. Then the dreams started. They were not of Voldermort but rather Ginny, Hermione, Ron, the rest of the Weasley's and Luna and Neville. The dream was almost real, Harry could have swron they said that the love him and miss him and trust that he can rid the workd of Voldermort. Then he dreamed about Bruno. In his dream Bruno began speaking. "Harry, do not be afraid. I am here to safely introduce you to the spirits of some people that are no longer with the physical world. These are people that will help you immensely on your journey. To an extent there is no knowledge of your fame here, just that you might one day be the greates wizard of all time. You will leave here with the following knowledge: Martial Arts; The ability to organize your mind to such an extent that no one can enter it, or if you allow them to, they will only see what you allow them to see. It can either be real or not, the choice is yours. You will also be able to enter their minds read their thoughts and tell if what they say is true just by listening to their voice. You will learn speed reading and absorption skills to better help. You will learn Covert Warfare Tactics and weapons. When your training is complete you will wake up and be teleported to meet some magical beings to help aide you in your war. A war that you willingly fight because it is what is right. Your instructors are as follows for the associated subjects:

Martial Arts – Bruce Lee. Covert Warfare Tactics – US Navy Seal, Captain Thompson. Mind control and thought reading – Salazar, Extremely advance DADA – Godric and the Power Of the LIGHT. Finally Magical staff and Elemental Control – Merlin. The four founders will also be giving you extremely intense instruction in all fields that the have a grasp in, and yet it may not be enough for your powers are really unknown." Bruno held his two hands out to Harry and said, "The Bertie Botts in my right hand will allow you to train here at a speed that is even different then when in your estate. Time will not pass while you are training after you are done training you will go back to sleeping, for even now only a few moments have passed since you started to fall asleep. The Lemon Drop in my other hand will allow you to go back to sleep, remember nothing of this dream and wake up refreshed and ready to go home to the Dursley's. What is your choice. Harry took on of the candies and placed it in his mouth. As luck would have it, the candy was in the flavor of Green Meadows and warm sunny afternoons. It was time to train. The dream dissolved around him and turned into a setting that consisted of warm sunshine, the expansive oceans and miles of the first and best beach that he ever saw. There was a statue of a Buddha and the sound of a gong in the background. Suddenly there was a man in front of him bowing and saying "Good Morning, my name is Master Lee. And we are here to start your training, but first please call me Bruce and join me for tea while you tell me why you want to train to fight rather then to protect ones self……….Training went on for what would amount to years in real time. Harry learned to walk silently and to blend in with his surroundings especially the night. He obtained a foundation in martial arts and fighting with weapons that could be learned and became a master in quite a few. By some standards he might have been considered a ninja. Bruce Lee looked at Harry who no longer looked like a little 16 year old boy but a man in his mid 20's with a slight beard. He turned to Harry, bowed and said my you succeed in all that you do, Master Potter, and hugged him like the child that he never saw grow up. Suddenly a black Phonix with Read feathers and gold tips appeared with a note clutched in its talons, the note told Harry to grab the tail feathers when ever he was ready and he would appear at Godric's side. The entire training including dueling matches against the remaining trainers and founders went on for Twenty years. Rowenna told Harry on the last day he was there that she and everyone else was so proud of him, and that he even went beyond their expectations. Especially Merlin's expectations. There was not doubt that Harry was a truly great and powerful MAGE. "A Mage" Harry exclaimed, I am a Wizard." "Correction Harry, you were a Wizard, now you are stronger and more powerful then one. Please take time to groom your self properly. You can not leave here with barley any clothes on and a beard and hair down to your waist in the back. You need to sleep. Here is a necklace that will allow you to come back here again when you need to. Please come visit. It is now time for sleep." The next thing that Harry dreamed was Malfoy grabbing the Snitch.

Harry woke up to the happy sound of Hedwig and another bird that sounded like….Fawakes! "Fawakes, is that you?" "yes Harry it is. It is time for you to shower, change, and go back to the Dursley's to keep up the role of helpless Harry. But first there are two gifts for you in the dressing room on top of that book From me and all your Dreamworld friends. The book is a book that will show allow you to keep training or research any one specific thing. It will also alert you of trouble and to communicate with the dreamers as I call them. " Now shower , dress, get your gifts and lets go eat breakfast….Bruno is beginning to wonder what is taking so long." With that Fawkes took to fire flight and disappeared with a trill. After showering and dressing Harry took his gifts and proceeded down to breakfast. He ate while opening them and was shocked to see that there was a scroll in each. One as a duplicate of The Marauders Map, but went further…any seceret passage room artifact, and anything else on the grounds showed up. The other one was for his estate and some sort of huge underground area under his dungeons, more the ½ kilometer underground. This place was not attached to the house except through the magic in the ring. Harry read the note that was attached. "Congratulations Prongs J.R., We know how much you loved the one that is in your trunk at the Dursley's and decided that you should have newer ones, thanks to your new friends. Use all that you have and all that you have learned wisely for if you move from the light all will leave you. Take Care, Love, The Marauding Founders. P.S. Don't let anyone know everything and play some pranks on Snape for me! When he was done eating, Harry called Bruno and asked him how to travel with out apperating, Bruno said that the ring was the key to it all. Harry would only have to think of Potter Estate to get home. Anyone touching him could be transported with him but anyone wearing the Dark Mark or wishing Harry harm would go straight to the magic free jail cell block that could hold at least 75-100 people. Beiung that Harry was Lord of the estate and wore the ring he could still use and effect magic. Harry concertrated on the ring and thought of his bedroom at Privet Drive and was transported there. When Harry looked around he saw Hedwig sitting on the bed with letters from every Weasley and Hogwarts. Harry looked at his watch and saw hat he had been home less then a day and that the blood that was on the floors and walls, his blood, was dry and flaky. Harry opened the letter from Hogwarts and recognized the headmasters' handwriting.

"Harry" it started out "I fear that it might not be safe for you to leave the protections that you mom have put around your familys house but am happy to say that I have strengthened the wards that protects Hogwarts, that you have stayed there at least 30 days and would like to ask if you would like to come here for the rest of you summer vacation since I feel as though you would be better here then in the Dursley's care. There is some rumors going around and have also asked the Granger Family and all of the Weasley's to stay here also as well. This letter will act as a portky when you are done reading it and activate by using the Phrase "Padfoot rides again", see you soon. Please pack all your thigs once again as you will not be going back there again this summer. AD"

That was different Harry thought usually Professor Dumbledore would send him to 12 Grimwauld Place or The Burrow. Then it dawned on him he had spent over 30 days in this death chamber sleeping, while actually at Potter Estate. Did they care that little that they did not know how seriously injured he was or that he was laying there not moving or having nightmares? Or even eating. Harry was consumed with anger so intense that the walls started to flex in and out from raw magical energy.

The rest of the letters were as expected. Ron going on about the Chudley Cannons chances this up coming season and about Hermione. Hermione's letter was the same but different, about how Harry should "listen to Professor Dumbledore and continue classes with Professor Snape and not to worry that the order would take care of everything. Hope that you are doing your homework and studying because the N.E.W.T.S. will be here before you know it," blah, blah, blah, Honestly he thought, I have not even seen my OWLS results yet. The twins letter thanked him profusely and updated him on his share of the profits not that he really needed it or wanted it. Told him a little about what was going on with Voldermort and that for the most part he has been real, REAL, quite Also that Mom and Dad say hello and are bothering Dumbledore to let Harry go there. The letter that interested Harry the most was from Ginny.

"Harry,

Are you okay? No one has heard from you since school let out and our letters return unopened. Are you mad at us for something? Is it me? I am worried. The Order says that it has not seen you but that your magical signature is strong and that it moves around the house at night, so we know that you are alive. Please talk to me. I know that you are hurting and I would take it all away if you would talk to me. Harry, Sirius's death was not any fault of yours. If Snape were not such a ruddy jerk you would not have had a vision. You were only trying to protect yourself by protecting those that you love, like you did for my Dad and Me and Sirius. If there is anyone that is to blame it would be Tom Movolo Riddle. Voldermort. Harry it hurts that you would not write the family but more that you do not write me. Did you know that I went to see a healer the summer after the incident with that evil Diary. We talked that is all. The weather, music, even sat in silence for hours. Sometimes I would even talk about the diary, my fears, and school. It really helped me. If you do not want to talk to me you can talk to the same healer. If you think that you might like that just ask for her floo address or fire-talking address and I will send them. Take care Harry.

Love,

Ginny

Ginny was Ron's little sister. She was smart and beautiful, had a great ass and nice small pert boo-….wait this was Ginny. His mates little sister. Friendly. Caring. Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Percy's little sister, Mr and Mrs Weasley were like foster parents to him. Bugger it. I like her and I am going to let her know. Life is too short. Harry grabbed a quill and parchment and started the letter.

"Ginny,

I think that talking has done me some good. I thank you for the advice and would like to let you know that recently I found someone that I could talk to and it did help a lot. For reasons that I will not mention in this letter I will not be able to talk to this person every time that I need to talk to someone. There are so many things that I would like to talk to someone about. Like you said life and everything else. I find that a lot of people are only worried about me when they need something. Or when they talk to me like I am their personal savior. Not you or your family. Thanks for that. I know that you have had a crush on me in the past and I would like to know if you still like me in that way., because I think that I like you as more then just a friend. If you still like me then you will be able to see the rest of this letter and be better informed as to the danger that you will put your self into being my girlfriend. That is if you will be my girlfriend. Will you? There are some charms on this letter that will let you, and only you read it. Touch your wand to you name and the rest will appear. There is also a charm that will not let anyone know of what you read and that you will not be able to tell anyone about it unless I agree to it. To anyone else this letter reads only that 'I am fine. Leave me alone and I will be at school on the first."

Love,

Harry"

Harry then continued to tell her all about the Prophesy and Voldermort his followers and the reason why the order was protecting him. He also told her that he did not trust Dumbledore because of what his Mom wrote, the will, and other reasons. He told her a little about what happened his first day back but told her that he would tell her the rest latter. Harry wanted to send the letter but figured that Hedwig might be too recognizable and wished that he had another bird to deliver it. Suddenly his ring got warm and then a Phoenix appeared and said to Harry, "You called for me Master?", Harry stuttered and said, "P-p-please take this to Ginny Weasley at THE BURROW, but do not be seen by anyone else and do not wait for a reply. Can you do that?", "As can you master, if you wanted to" and with a flash of black flame the mighty bird was gone. What did he mean by that wondered Harry. A little while later Harry felt the spell on the letter activate and knew that Ginny liked him and wanted to be his girlfriend. If she would continue to do so will be seen when she is done reading the rest of the letter. Harry was so happy and joyful that his magic started to affect all the yards on Privet Drive, and in turn, all the lawns and flowers bloomed vibrantly and healthy even though there was a water ban going on and it was the hottest rain free summer in over 15 years. Harry got out some of Dudley's old clothes and a towel from his trunk. He also took his wand although he did not need it and opened the door. Harry stood and listened and did not hear a word. He expanded his magic and could sense no one else in the house magical or otherwise; although, there were two charmed objects in his room and four Order members watching the house all under Invisiblity Cloaks. The order members were expected, but the enchanted objects were not. The signature on them felt familiar, as if he knew the person. One Harry could tell would report if Harry was alive or not and the other was similar to a muggle video camera in the way that the caster could see what was going on. Both were transfigured to look like the hands on the clock that was on the wall. Harry realized that who ever casted the charm (it was the same as the other object) knew how injured he was. Harry stood in the one corner that the clock could not see him and made a holographic version of himself to imitate Harry as he was yesterday, and to not see the real Harry. Harry walked out the door into the bathroom and realized that no one was awake yet being that it was only 5:30 in the morning. He took a shower and relaxed. When he returned to his room thinking about the magical objects and what to do, two owls came into the room. Hedwig chirped with irritation as the owls were relieved of their letters, took some water, and were on their way. One of the letters were from the Minister of Magic. It stated that Harry would turn his wand into Professor Dumbledore at the end of every school day, and that if he gets into trouble at school his wand would be snapped and he would be sent to Azkaban for life for endangering the Wizarding Public and the Minister of Magic himself. There would be no trial. There would be no escape. The second letter was from Dumbledore telling Harry that OWL results would be out soon and that if Harry did not activate the portkey it would automatically activate the day before his birthday with out regards to Harry or his wants. The magical signature on all of the headmasters letter and port key were the same as the spying clock. Harry was furious. He packed his trunk, went into Vernon and Petunia's room and levitated them into the living room with the fattest child Harry had ever see. His cousin Dudley. "Silencio, Petrificus Totalus, Mobiluscorpus!" Harry said aiming his wand at his 3 relatives. His relatives could not make any sounds, were bound and drifting behind Harry in mid air. He levitated them all to the front sitting room. He sat them down and told them that they could either shut up and listen or he could keep the silencing spell on them. Harry was still raging. "What is you decision?" asked Harry. They all nodded their heads indication that they would listen and not yell. Harry released the silencing spell and proceeded to tell them. "You do not know where I am or when I left. If anyone goes into my room, they will be affected by the magic horribly. I want nothing to do with you and your family. Because you are family if you are in need of help I will be there for you. Ask nothing of me because you will receive nothing. Vernon, had you treated me better you may have profited. I am one of the richest Wizards and you and your family will never see it. It is in bonds, stocks, businesses and gold and silver. Not too mention the properties that I own both in my world and yours. I could have given your family 2 million pounds and never had noticed. You are not worth my time and I am out of here." He grabbed a muggle pound and enchanted it to alert him if there was a real problem at the Dursley's. He told them the activation words, "Son of Lilly help me" and warned them that if they used it for no reason or for the wrong reasons they would never be found again. With his dire warnings, he used wandless magic to make himself invisible, grabbed his belongings, and thought about what he wanted to do. He walked past his minders and to the muggle public transportation line and got on the bus. At the first stop, he snuck off and removed his invisibility spell, pulled out his wand, and looked around. Seeing that no one was around at this hour he thought of his relatives and murmured "Finite Incantum", and then morphed into a 6ft male with an average build with average looks and changed the appearance of his eyes. Upon his physical changes, he raised his wand and almost instantly the Knights Bus pulled up. Harry boarded the bus, paid Stan, said "Diagon Alley", and gave Stan and Ernie 5 Galleons each to cover his fare and to get him there with no passengers and as quickly as possible.

Harry checked his glamour disguise and seeing that is was still in place he was surprised because he was not even concentrating on maintaining it. He walked up towards the archway leading into Diagon Alley and transfigured his muggle clothing into Wizarding clothes and step out of the shadows to the archway and was surprised to see there was no one protecting it from the Dark Lord or any of his minions or dark creatures. Walking towards Gringotts he was surprised that there were so many people gathered in small groups. Harry even saw Rita Skitter. Something must be getting ready to go down. There was a stage set up and a area roped off for reporters. Harry put it out of his mind continued to the bank.

Harry walked into Gringott's and did not proceed to the teller windows but to the Goblin near the Account Managers area asked to see Griphook. The Goblin asked if he could tell Griphook who was asking for him and Harry replied with, "Tell him it is a friend." The Goblin went to go get Griphook and and told his superior what the wizard had said. Griphook was extremely curious, what wizard would call himself a friend of a Goblin. Griphook thought, "Could it be?" "Have some one bring him here." Paradoxz I want you to stand in the corner with out being seen, let us see what this man wants." With that Paradoxz walked out of the office told one of the page goblin's to retreive the stranger and to bring him to Griphooks office, and return there himself.

Just a moment later there was a knock at the door and Griphook called, "Enter." In came the stranger who called him self a friend. Griphook did not know him and wondered why he was there.

Harry entered the office and walked to the desk that Griphook was sitting behind. He extended his hand to Griphook and spoke "I am pleased that you could be able to see me without giving my name. Is all that goes on in your office and here at the great Gringott's Bank private and kept in complete secrecy?" "But of course sir" exclaimed the Goblin. Insulted that any wizard should question his or the bank's integrity or security. "Well then would you mind if the 'hidden' Goblin in the corner leave us to discuss our business in private?" Harry was not sure how he knew there was someone there, but he could tell that there was a great deal of 'different' magic concentrated in the indicated corner. "Paradoxz" called Griphook, shocked that a WIZARD could sense Goblin magic. Some of the most difficult to sense magic because it was so ancient and not easily understandable to humans. Paradoxz appeared and said, "As you wish, sir", as he exited the room. As the door closed he asked the goblin if he would add additional privacy spells. Griphook smiled, intrigued by this man and his want for privacy. Harry felt the magic as the goblin closed his eyes and chanted in Gobbly-gook, when he was done, Harry added his own , which the goblin recognized from centuries ago, magic that can still be felt in vaults located in the goblins section and paled as much as a goblin could. Griphook new this was not a mere man but a wizard that was as powerful as at least Dumbledore. He was even more surprised when this wizard dropped his glamour, which shocked him because glamour's, pollyjuice and Invisibility cloaks should no work past the lobbied, but was more astounded and shocked when he saw that it was no other the Harry Potter! Griphook smiled at the always-friendly wizard that _did_ treat them like equals and said. "What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"Griphook, I would like to visit all my vaults and obtain a record of all contents, properties contained within those vaults and a listing of all transactions, deposits and withdrawals and entries by the end of the day. This is including the Black family vaults. I would appreciate the listings by the time I leave here if that is at all possible. Please take the cost out of my trust account, and add an additional 10 of the fee for the quickness and 15 for you self over the total. I trust you with my money and properties so I will have no need to see the paperwork. Is this agreeable Griphook?" Harry asked of the Goblin.

"Mr. Potter sir," the Goblin began almost nervously, "I can only allow you to view your trust fund as you are not of legal age, but I can allow you to see a listing of everything else. This goes the same for the Black family accounts and estates." "Not only is this a law of the Minister Fudge," continued Griphook, "but a goblin rule also. Only the heads of the Family and a male at that, may enter the vaults when underage. And only those of full blood." The Goblin looks down and said "I am sorry."

"You have no reason to be nervous or to look down," Harry stated, "I want you to understand that I am in no way displeased with you or your bank and that you are doing what should be done; furthermore I would like to tahank for for the security that you provide us wizards who should look up to Goblins and their ancient magic and try to learn from them insteaf of trying to do away with them. That being said I do hope that you do not take offense at me asking you to get me an appointment with Gringott's President for there is a vault that I wish to visit that I doubt you would grant me access to." Griphook could not believe that Mr. Potter wished to see the President of the bank and that it concerned going into a vault that was not his. Griphook nodded his head and said, "I will ask for a moment of his time but you should know that he is a extremely busy goblin and may not be able to give you a moment for quite some time." Harry said "That is more then I could have hoped for" replied Harry. Griphook dis-spelled his magic and went to inform the president that Harry Potter himself was down in his office asking for a moment of his time. Then proceeded to tell the president about Harry's ability to use a glamour in his office and that he, Harry, actually detected the hidden goblins presence. Gringotts president, High Goblin Polenta, was intrigued by what he herd and informed Griphook to escort the young Mr. Potter to his office. When the door started to open again, he recalled Griphook's words about Mr. Potter's respect for goblins, and stood to greet this wizard that obviously had his head manager's respect. "Mr. Potter it is nice to meet you. Griphook speaks highly of you as do some of our distant relatives, the house-elfs. So I made the time to speak with you and to meet you." He turned to Griphook and said "You are dismissed." Harry looked at the president of the bank and said in Gobly-gook "Sir I would prefer if he stays as I trust him with my dealings, what I have to say, and all my properties and money as well. All that I require is both your Goblin Words that what is said here and happens here will be revealed to no one else."

To say that High Goblin Polenta or Griphook was shocked would have been an understatement. That a mere 16 year old wizard was not only asking for their word alone and showed that he trusted but was standing there with an obvious grasp of a Language that Voldermort himself could not comprehend. Polenta thought that it might be prudent to at least hear this Powerful child, no he was a man, a powerful man and a powerful wizard had to say. "What is it that you would like to discuss, Mr. Potter?"

15


	4. Chapter 4

To say that High Goblin Polenta or Griphook was shocked would have been an understatement. That a mere 16 year old wizard was not only asking for their word alone and showed that he trusted but was standing there with an obvious grasp of a Language that Voldermort himself could not comprehend. Polenta thought that it might be prudent to at least hear this Powerful child, no he was a man, a powerful man and a powerful wizard had to say. "What is it that you would like to discuss, Mr. Potter?"

Chapter 4

"President Polenta, not everyone in the wizarding world has my best interests in mind. Some say that they do, or that they know what is best for me or that they are doing what is best for me. I do not really believe this. The ones that have shown me the most truth and trust and honesty are not those of the wizarding world, but magical beings and creatures of different races, of course there are exceptions like Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and others. Such as Hagrid the half giant; the Goblins who have always dealt with me and my money honestly, and with respect. Fawkes the Phoenix that came to my assistance when I needed help more then anytime other then when Voldermort killed my parents. These are the people that have treated me with honesty and respect, not to mention Remus Lupin who is a werewolf. Then you have Fred and George Weasley who I co-own a business with. Most of the Wizards and Witches think that I am a sociopath, a liar, attention getter, or worse. What I want is to set up an account with a vault that will allow me access unhindered by anyone. I want one of the most secure that you offer along with something along the lines of a line of payment that is connected to the vaults but does not have a direct connection to me. I would like your word that you will not side with any group until their motives are known. This includes the Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore or Cornelius Fudge or even Voldemort. I am not saying do not choose a side but rather be sure that the one that you choose is the one that will best suit you and Goblin kind." Harry Potter took a deep breath and continued, "I plan on going into hiding and training further then I have already, while doing this I will be leaving almost all of my possessions and money and properties in trust with the Goblin Society. To look after and manage as they would it it was their own. Money and knowledge is power and I need all that I can get to do what I have to do." At this Harry took out some papers and duplicated them and spelled them to turn to ash upon reading them. "Gentlemen, the papers that you now have in front of you are copies of letters of my mothers and Sirius's. There are also copies of letters that my mom had magically filed and hidden both here and in the United States. I would like to take possession of all items in all my vaults and undergo the hier-determining practice that is rarely ever used anymore due to the fact that Fudge's Ministry is trying to maintain all the power and finances that they can get their hands on. I want to empower you the Bank of Gringott's to work on my behalf and that of my solicitor to do all that you can to be sure that we are secured. If while I am in traing if there is anything that you need, this cane can be used to communicate with me. Also I would like you to go through my finances and anything not authorized by me or Sirius to be recovered and appropriate charges pressed against the purportraitors." said Harry, handing an ornate gold and jeweled cane to Goblin Polenta."

Goblin Polenta was shocked. He was a wizard that did not know what he was offering to the Goblins and indirectly the Wizarding world its self. He took the ornate cane and stood, "Mr. Potter it is my pleasure to assist you in anyway that we can. Being that we are Goblins and this bank is on Goblin soil, the Ministry can not really interfare or tell us what to do. That being the case, I agree to the heir determining process and swear to you that no Goblin will ever betray you or what happens here. I also give you my word that we will not choose a side until we are clear as to what we are joining. If there is anything that we can do to make your training any easier or efficient please do not hesitate to call on Griphook. He will be removed from his duties and his sole responsibility will be to assist you and financial empire. Before we get started is there anything else that you wish to discuss?"

With this question Harry told them about the prophecy and all that had transpired. With this Harry proceeded to reveal the ring to all in the room. To say that silence prevailed and was overwhelming, would not do justice to the silence that prevailed. All the goblins in the room gasped and some seemed close to fainting.

"Mr. Potter, I think that we can forgo the inheritance ritual to see what may or may not legally be yours, My Lord. Do you know what that ring identifies?" asked President Polenta. Harry proceeded to tell him what he knew of some of the ruins on the ring but admitted that he never studied the subject and could not identify many of the ruins on the outside and none of the ones on the inner band of the ring. Polenta rose and approached Harry and asked if he may examine the ring more closely. Harry held out his hand and Polenta audibly gasped as he reconised some of the ruins. Polenta asked Harry if he would like to go to a more comfortable place in which to speak. Harry agreed and Polenta opened a portal and mentioned Harry to follow him through, leaving everyone else in the office at Gringott's. They entered what appeared to be a cave real deep in the earth. It was well appointed as caves went Harry thought, being that he had never see a furnished cave dwelling before. Polenta offered Harry a place to sit in a chair that was obviously one that he himself sat in regularly. Harry thanked him but declined saying that it was Polenta chair and that Harry would happily sit in any other chair. Polenta deferred to Harry's suggestion and sat in his own chair. Once they were comfortable Harry conjured some tea of his liking for himself and also some Goblin style tea for Polenta. Polenta accepted the tea graciously and proceeded to tell Harry about the ruins that he did know.

"This ruin, out of the ones that I know tells that you are a fighter of the light side and this includes all beings and animals; furthermore the one that is connected to it shows that you are of honorary elfish and goblin royalty. Though you are not elfin or goblin you are extremely important to them; Hence why I called you Master, earlier. There are still some royalty left but if there was not, and you were known to posses this ring and its power, you would be considered surpreme ruler for the races indicated and are afford all the 'perks' of such a position. Being that this is a magical artifact and known to be owned by all the greatest of all races at one time or the other, it would not surprise me if there are many more magics and valuables that you will inherit. Some that have long been forgotten." With this said, President Polenta removed his breast plate and ring and kneeled to Harry and pledged "My Lord if it is your desire, I hand over the reins of the Gringott's Goblin society, the Bank, and all that is owned, to you the Master of this realm, as required of me by Goblin Law." Polenta looked down at the floor reflecting upon how important this human was to the way of life that they know and to what it once was and could one day become. He asldo saw his standing in the community and position at the bank disappear along with the money that he hade hand over foot.

Harry looked at Polenta and regally stated, "President Polenta, it is my wish that you stay in you capacity as President of Gringott's and the Head of the British Goblin Society. It may be written that I am in charge but do not know enough of your kind's customs, desires, or needs. Goblins have prospered and grown under your guidance and do not wish to see it suffer from my lack of knowledge. I do not think that there is one better to replace you and have no desire to see it happen. You have my word and blessings. This I declare." Spoke Harry in gobly-gook.

President Polenta smiled in joy and acceptance. He was surprised at the maturity of Harry Potter, and the thought that Harry pt forth in all that was said today. "Is there anything that I can do to help you along with your cause? All that we have is at your diposal Lord Potter." Stated Goblin Polenta.

"First off, I realize that customs and protocol may require you to use an official title with my new found status, but I request that call me Harry, just plain old Harry. There is also the need that I have of a place to stay that is undetectable and hidden from prying eyes so that I may train when I am not at Potter Estate training with the founders and various masters. Someplace where the Ministry can not detect underage use of magic" stated Harry.

"My Lor-, Harry, I could arrange a place for you here in the Goblin society which is rightfully yours, either in the Royal Caves or even one here among my families. We can also offer to place a property or properties of your choosing under the Goblins kind of Fidilius. We have not offered to do this for a wizard since the time of Merlin. You ring that is keyed into our wards and magics so that you can transport to them as you would anywhere else..

Harry accepted the cave that was offered near Polenta's own with gratitude. He informed Polenta that he had to go to visit his solicitor and then return to Potter Estate. Polenta's eyes clouded over to look almost milky in contrast, blinked and informed Harry that "the list of 'illegal withdrawls' and all holdings including all Potter, Black and the founders vaults were available and that he would see to the ones that were afford to him by blood and decreed to him through the ring and that that list will be forwarded to you as soon as it is assembled."

With that Harry pictured himself appearing at his solicitor's door. He disappeared and reappeared at the office of Harvey Winalot, at 14 Winners Way in Diagon Alley. Harry knocked on the door and asked the receptionist if Mr. Winalot was available. The secretary looked up upon hearing the voice and gasped in surprise. "Harry Potter, is that really you?" asked Cho Chang.

A/N:

Sorry I did not update as quick as I had hoped to, but the two chapters that I had typed in advance was lost when my computer refused to operate. My entire OS crashed and deleted its-self thanks to my family member downloading everything that they could and after shutting off my fire wall and virus protection.

I would like to thank Anime for taking the time to beta my work for me. I do apologise that I posted a chapter (Chap.3 ) that was not fully beta proofed. PLEASE forgive me!

Jabarber69 – Sorry about the Cliffie but I could not resist. That and the fact that I kept getting a system dump warning; I decided to stop where I was at and post it.

RaeRoark – You will not be seeing that until at least the next chapter.

Frozenwands – thank you for the multiple reviews. Glad that you are happy with my story and that you are still with me.

Jefus – Did I do a better job this time.

"_I hate fish, but most of all I hate fresh fish. My most hated, least favorite fish is Soul. Soul has no eye."_

Snipits from RADIO KAOS by Roger Waters. Read the story in the album/CD sleeve and listen to it. It is political and true!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Since I am forgetful this is the one and only nothing is owned by me except that of my own imagination!**

Nightwing: I am glad that you are enjoying the story here is the next update. Thanks for the review

SNOWFOX: Around Chapter 6's end of 7

Jeejus: Thanks for the reviews and compliments. Only getting to a computer once or twice a week will slow me for a little till "I can get a new HA and O/S

Frozenwands: Glad to see that you are a steady reviewer, and that you are still with me, THANKS!

The support you **_all_** are showing makes me feel good about this story.

To all: Anyone have matter/content suggestions? 5 

Harry accepted the cave that was offered near Polenta's own with gratitude. He informed Polenta that he had to go to visit his solicitor and then return to Potter Estate. Polenta's eyes clouded over to look almost milky in contrast, blinked and informed Harry that "the list of 'illegal withdrawls' and all holdings including all Potter, Black and the founders vaults were available and that he would see to the ones that were afford to him by blood and decreed to him through the ring and that that list will be forwarded to you as soon as it is assembled."

With that Harry pictured himself appearing at his solicitor's door. He disappeared and reappeared at the office of Harvey Winalot, at 14 Winners Way in Diagon Alley. Harry knocked on the door and asked the receptionist if Mr. Winalot was available. The secretary looked up upon hearing the voice and gasped in surprise. "Harry Potter, is that really you?" asked Cho Chang.

**CHAPTER 5**

Harry looked up in surprise at hearing a voice that he recognized and then upon seeing that it was Cho Chang's. "Hi Cho," Harry said while smiling. "I am here to see Mr. Winalot, do I need an appointment or do you think that he might be able to see me today?"

"Just wait there Harry and I will see if Mr. Winlot is available," and with that disappeared to the office suites in the back of the building. Cho was gone scarsely a moment when she returned with a short man that was about 5'5 with no hair, glasses and a no nonsense attitude. He walked up to Hary and stretched his hand out to him, introduced himself and said, "It is nice to make you acquaintance Mr. Potter, what is it that I can do for you?" Harry replied, "I would like to discuss some things that you took care of for my mother Lilly Potter and to see if I could retain you to take care of some of my other affairs."

"Yes. Yes. Follow me and we can go to my office where we will be comfortable. Mrs. Chang please brig us some tea and you may take an off for lunch a half hour early and come back at the usual time. Is there something that you would like to drink or eat before she leaves Mr. Potter?", "Tea will be fine" stated Harry.

Once Cho Chang brought the tea and left the men to discuss business she went for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and did not mention who was at the lawyers office to anyone. She liked Harry, but not in the way she thought she had. Sure he was great looking and had the body of a Greek guard and the bulge that most women would only dream about and a tight ass to boot, but there is something about him that reaked of pure unrestrained power. She started to wonder what it was that Harry wanted to seek a solicitor for. Was he getting married? Was he attempting to leave the Wizarding world to let those that did not know him suffer because of a few bad apples. Voldermort would have nothing stopping him from coming to power. With a shudder Cho enter the restaurant and placed her order and asked for a butterbeer.

"So what can I do for you?" asked Mr. Winalot. "Sir, my mother filed some papers with you in the British Ministry of Magic and also in the Salem Ministry in the State of Massachusetts, U.S.A. I would like to invoke my right to activate these papers with out allowing the news of what is contained in them, public."

"Mr. Potter, rest assured those papers will be active in a few moments with you agreement, and rest assured that no news agency of most of the individual ministries will know that they are in effect. Essentially, it is like having 'muggle' citizenship. They also make you a legal adult in the Wizard and Muggle worlds alike. Both sets state that you are an adult and have been for the last 2 years with both Remus and Sirius as guardians in Legal matters. This is part of a contingency plan that you mom set in action when she went into hiding" Mr. Winalot informed Harry. Harry was shocked he is now imancipated and in charge of his own affairs. The ring on Harry's finger suddenly got warm and he could feel that it was the goblins that were trying to get in touch with him. "Mr. Winalot do you have a secure floo that I can use for a moment?" "Sure Mr. Potter, you can use the one that is here in this office, excuse me while I make us more tea he said." With that Mr. Winalot excused himself and Harry walked to the secure floo. Sticking his hand in the floo powder he tossed some in the fire and said "Griphook, Gringott's Bank!" and was looking into Griphook's eyes and asked what was needed. "Lord Potter, Sir, I have the paperwork that you requested of us. Also included is a few old tomes of some Goblin customs and magic. All we request is that you return it and not make any copies. We hope that it helps you on your start of ridding the world of the evil that inhibits the happiness." Harry walked into the flames and took the things offered him from the goblin and said "Thank you Griphook and may you prosper" which was a standard friendly departure saying. He took the papers that were offered along with the tomes. He banished the tomes to Potter Estate, took the files and prepared to leave. Harry threw floo powder back into the floo to return to the lawyers office and said, "Griphook, please award yourself 1,000 galleons to yourself and an additional 1,500 Galleons to Gringott's for their quick work on my behalf." And with that Harry disappeared into Red, Gold, Green, Silver, and Black Flames. Flames that transported him to Winalot's office; even with out the use of floo powder.

Mr. Winalot looked up as Harry reappeared and apologized for his quick departure and unannounced return. Harry told him that he wanted to set up companies that would help make and distribute Wolfsbane potion to everyone that could not make it or afford it themselves. That he also wanted to purchase the land between Hogwarts and Hogsmead, including the land that the Screaming Shack was on. The last thing that Harry said was that he wanted his lawyer to hire a private wizarding detective to assist Harry. Harry then took a moment to look at the files that were given to him by Gringotts, and Mr. Winalot got visibly more and more nervous as Harry's magic radiated from him, the waves of magic stronger and stronger untill the building was latterly shaking. "Mr. Potter, Is everything okay? Is there something that you need?" inquired the small man in wonderment at the amount of raw magic radiating off Harry. Harry paled and handed the summary sheet on top of the file to his lawyer. Mr. Winalot started to read.

"_**Lord Potter, The following list is a list of people that have authorized payments from you account and to whom or which account these payments were made. It pains me to say that this is not an entire list of the last 16 years but rather just the last 2 weeks of this month.** please see note #1 below** There will be a more detailed and finished list ready for youat start of business tomorrow. We at Gringotts were not aware of the illegal (Wizard and Goblin Charters) transactions that have been going on and wish to let you know that we will be making arrests when you tell us to. Please do not feel that this is how we Goblins are as a whole. We apologize and will gladly make this up to you by replaceing thise funds for you along with interest**_."

GRIPHOOK

POTTER FAMILY ACCOUNT MANAGER

**DATE:Withdrawal orAccount/Payee's Name:Authorized by:**

**Deposit**

**2004/1W**ithdrawal** 8086556666 **Security**Albus Dumledore**

**2005/07W**ithdrawal**Cornelius FudgeCornelius Fudge**

**2005/07W**ithdrawal**Malfoy, LuciousCornelius Fudge**

**2005/07W**ithdrawal** 4017810385 **HQ**Albus Dumledore**

**2005/07W**ithdrawal** 5615551212 **Security**Albus Dumledore**

**2005/07W**ithdrawalLeStrange,Bellatrix**Cornelius Fudge**

**2005/07D**eposit**WWWF+G Weasley**

**2005/07W**ithdrawal**Cornelius FudgeAlbus Dumledore**

**2005/07W**ithdrawal**Potions-r-usRemus Lupin**

_Note: As I said this is a partial list that takes up the last two weeks which were the first of the month. With the exception of the one deposit by **WWW **and the withdrawal by Mr. Lupin all others are in excess of 10,000 Galleons per withdrawal. All the monies that were removed have been tracked by Gringott's and we are prepared to freeze all accounts and assets by the perpetrator of the crimes against us and our people at you wish Lord Potter.President Polenta, Gringott's Bank_

Mr. Winalot looked at Harry, and asked what was going on and Harry explained it to the best of his knowledge. Telling him that none of the withdrawals were authorized by him and the only one that was not authorized but one that Harry would _gladly have authorized_ was Remus's withdrawl which was more then likely for Wolfbane potion. Harry loved remus as he was the only 'family' that Harry had left. Harry stated that he would never had authorized payments to the Minister of Magic or the Malfoy's. The Malfoy's were long suspected supporters of Voldermort and that Fudge was more then likely a Death Eater or at the very least doing nothing to stop them and that he had no reason to pay him money. Harry proceeded to tell Winalot to begin an investigation and see where the money went to after it was withdrawn from his accounts and asked if 20,000 Galleons would be enough for expenses. Mr. Winalot assured him that it was much more then needed. Harry told him to keep a list of expenses and to bill him if it goes over that amount. He also had Winalot draw up papers to set up corporations, trusts, and real estate management companies that on the surface and many layers underneath would not be connected to him. He then told him to invoke all powers and debts owed him including the portions of the businesses that he now owned. He also asked that Mr. Winalot attempt to purchase him a stake in a store that specialized in RARE BOOKS, RARE POTIONS, and to take an inventory of all equipment at WWW and to purchase the top of the line ingredients and materials and supplies and to place them in a hidden warehouse in Muggle London that had a secret tunnel leading to it from WWW that was accessible to George and Fred and himself. He also told him that the Goblins would assist in the hiding of the building, the safeguards and construction and protection of the tunnel. All Mr. Winalot would need to do is ask for Griphook at Gringott's and give him the letter that Harry was starting to write and magically sealed with his invisible ring. With his business finished, Harry stood to leave and thanked Mr. Winalot for his assistance. Harry once again thought of Potter Estate and disappeared with a flash.

When Harry appeared in Potter Estate, Bruno was there waiting for him. Lord Potter here is the mail that your familiar deliverd just a little while ago and the evening edition of the Quibbler and The Daily Prophet. Dinner will be served in one hour and there is a bath drawn in the masters bathing chamber for you. There was a letter from the Ministry which was probably his OWL results, a letter from his Head of House and multiple letters from all his friends. Harry took his Owl Post to his bath, striped down to his birthday suit and admired his tight lean body in the mirror shyly, and proceeded to get into the hot water and sweet smelling salts. He opened his OWL results and read the letter:

**Mr. Potter,**

**Enclosed are your OWL results. I am pleased to say that you received the highest marks in defense Against the Dark Arts since Albus Dumbledore. We are not pleased with your results overall and look forward to your NEWT results.**

**Sincerely, Mrs. Marshbanks**

**ArithmacyN/A**

**PotionsDreadful**

**RuinsN/A**

**TransfigurationDreadful**

**DivinationDreadful**

**History of MagicDreadful**

**COMC Dreadful**

**CHARMSDreadful**

**DADAExceeds Expectations **

**AstronomyDreadful**

**O3**

**E2**

**A1**

**D0**

**1**

**Total OWLS achieved:3**

Harry was devastated. He could have sworn that he did better then that. He felt as though it was easy, but obviously not. Harry was pissed. Even the Twins did better he thought. He knew that someone was behind his failing the exams. Harry got out of the top more stressed then when he got into it! Harry dressed and went to diner although he had no desire to eat. As Harry got up from the table and Bruno was removing the untouched food, the Estates wards went off. There was no sound but his ring warmed and he knew something was going on. Harry said "Accio house map" and his map flew into his outstreached hand. Harry thought to reset the alarms and they did. He then proceeded to open his map. The map reconised Harry's magical signature and showed it's secrets. The map showed all the property and then showed an enlarged protion of the map, that had a dot in it. The name tag that accompanied the black dot read "Elf, House. DOBBY" Dobby was here? How could that be. Harry raised his hand, and with his ring showing since he was home, called, "Let the elf Dobby appear here before me, I summons him.", and in a flash of light, Dobby was standing there encompassed by a light barrier that kept Dobby from using his magic or moving. Dobby's eyes were large with fear and he was shaking.

"What are you doing here Dobby? What is it that you want?" Harry asked. Harry waved his hand and the barrier fell. Dobby's eyes widened even more if it was possible when he saw Harry's ring and fell to his knees while lowering his pointy nose to the floor and stuttering….. "M-m-m-m-m-my L-l-l-l-l-l-Lord, please, forgive me. How is it possible that Harry Potter the greatest wizard of all time is also Royalty of the Elves and Goblins, Harry Potter, Sir?"

"Dobby, please just call me Harry. Nothing has changed except that I can add more things to the growing list of things that make me different. How is it that you found me, and what do you need?" asked Harry. "Master Harry Potter, Sir, I was was in the Great Hall and heard Professor Dummydore say that he was worried because all you do is stay in bed or read the same books over and over and he thought that you might not be well sir. So Dobby, came to help make you well, I concentrated on you and used my magic to come to you. Please spare my life!" exclaimed Dobby. "Dobby, nonsense, you and your life is not in jepordy. Please do not mention that you saw me or anything to do with my status. Nor where you are. Is that understood Dobby?" Dobby's ears flattened to his skull as he pulled on them. "Harry Potter sir, I am a free elf but under employment of Hogwarts; therefore, if Headmaster asks me I must tell him."

Harry Potter thought for a moment. "Dobby, if I could prove that you are actually working for me, would you be willing to bond to me?" Harry asked.

Dobby could not believe his ears was the great Harry Potter and a Royal member of his people asking Dobby to be his servent. The Greatest wizard Harry Potter was to great. "Yes, Lor-. Mas-, Yes Harry Potter, sir," stated Dobby. With those words Harry took Dobby to his personal library and showed him the royal elf, goblin, vampire? and Four Founders blood lines all converging to the line connecting to Harry's name. Dobby began to jump up and down with excitement, and said "Will I still be a free elf Master Potter sir?"

Harry looked at Dobby and said "Dobby, you will not be a free elf any longer but you will still have time off and receive money, but you will be bound to me and my house. Is this agreeable to you?" Dooby just shook his head and Harry said "Dobby, you must answer me for the magic to begin", Dobby said "Yes, Dobby wishes to be bound to you Harry Potter, sir." Harry then began to chant the spell that would magically bind Dobby to the Potter Estate. When he was done he also chanted the same spell in elf and gobin. When he was done both were surrounded by a yellow glow and they could feel the binding magics taking place.

Harry looked at Dobby and told him that he was to return to Hogwarts like there was nothing wrong and if Albus was to ask he was to say that Harry was fine but wished not to see anyone because he was still trying to get over his loss of Sirius. Harry then keyed Dobby into the wards and showed him to a small vault that was set up off of Dobby's quarters and filled with Galleons and Sickles to help assist in the running of the house along with money in pounds and US dollars for emergency use, Harry also told Dobby that no one was to know about his status in other worlds or his status. With a snap of his fingers, Dobby was gone.

Harry cleared his mind of all things, composed his thoughts, and took out a quill and parchment. He then proceeded to compose a letter to the Board of Education.

**Dear Madam Marchbanks,**

**I am writing to say that I think that the scores that were reported in my OWL result notifications may have been improperly recorded. I would like you to have me in your office within the next 48 hours to retake the examinations. IF you refuse my request I will withdraw from Hogwarts School of Magic and leave Britain and attend an appropriate school where I will not be used as a pawn and made to fail due to either someone's lack of integrity or because of political and/or financial backing. When I find out who is behind the purposely failing scores I will do all that is in my power to see that they are prosecuted to the fullest extent of the laws that are available to 'me'. In addition I will also be taking the OWLS that I did not take during the regular exams, and upon finishing my OWLS I want them scored in front of both you and myself. Finally, I am asking that you schedule me for NEWTS to be taken the day after my 16th birthday which is in one weeks time. This request and the scores that I achieve are not to be made public into September 2nd regardless of the pressure anyone puts on your department. I am more then willing to donate the money that the Department of Education would normally pay the examiners for having to proctor these exams. A copy of this letter has been forwarded to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and to my solicitor. My snowy white owl, Hedwig, will remain in you presence for one hour. At that time if she does not have a reply from you, she is to go to my solicitor giving him a copy of this letter and my permission to launch an investigation into this matter and bring the offending parties to trial.**

**Sincerely,**

**Harry James Black Potter**

When he was done with the letter, he walked to his chambers and got into his bed and prepared to fist the founders, train, and spend sometime reading all that he could. Harry's wandless and thought magic was improving by leaps and bounds. None of the founders could penetrate his mental shields, and he could take two and sometimes three of the four in a friendly duel with no unforgivables. Harry was also showing a talent at healing. Godric walked up to Harry and talked over the points of turning from a Wizard to that of an animal. He told Harry how rare it was for someone to become a magica creature, and that it was almost unheard of for one to become _two_ magical animals. After going over the process of transforming with Harry for about 15 minuets Harry attempted his first transformation and transformed the first time for just a moment. Harry took the 'shape of – a Phoenix'. In that brief moment that he was in his form he felt as though he was totally at peace. Harry also mastered many other forms including a dragon, and a Golden Griffin. Harry was there in the dream world training for approximately 60 days. When he woke up, he saw that he had been sleeping for only four hours and still felt a little tired so he set the Potter Estate time to match that of the Wizarding world and asked Bruno to wake him up writhing 4 hours so that he make bathe, dress and leave for the day. After speaking with Bruno, Harry looked out the spelled wall in his library and saw that Ginny was sitting in the living room writing someone a letter. Probably for Dean, Harry thought. With that thought Hedwig came into the library where Harry was staring at the wall and deposited a letter on the table in front of him.

**Mister Potter,**

**There was no reason for the ravings of a paranoid little attention seeking boy who implies that there is wrong doing in the ministry. Mrs. Marchbanks is insulted and I am filing a lawsuit on behalf of my administration and filling a motion to have your powers striped from you. Your trial is scheduled for right after the examinations. That is on August 3rd, we have decided to let you not only pay for the instructors time, housing, food, and entertainment, but to charge you a fine of 100,000 Galleons for false claims. You can choose to take the OWLS of Hogwarts Standards of those of any other Institutuion that is accredited by our department. You will be monitored during the exams by myself, Mrs. Marchbanks and anyone of your choosing that is of legal age. All cheating will be noticed. You will take a potion under the watchfull eye of a potions master of your choice as long as they are agreed to by me. This potion will ensure that no learning enhancement spells will be able to work.**

**The examinations are to start promptly at 8:00 am and if you are late you forfeit all fees, monies and wll be found guilty of all charges. All fees are to be paid in advance.The Honorable, Minister Fudge**

Harry was pissed. Actually pissed was not a good description he was beyond. He set up rooms with Tom at the Leaky Cauldron and had him charge anything they needed within reason to his Solicitor who would in turn charge Harry's account. Harry then went to the office of Mister Winalot and informed him of what is going on, gave him a copy of all the correspondences that he made and received and made sure that he was available to accompany Harry. On his way out of the office, he looked at Cho and said Cho, do you have time to take a lunch with me today?"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Cho looked at Harry with hatred and bitterness and said, "Never again Harry Potter you had your chance and messed it up!" Cho then turned around and started to put some files away.

Harry turned and left the office thinking to himself that he was glad that Cho did not accept and that he was secretly glad because now he could concentrate on someone that had been popping into his mind a lot of late. Harry returned to his house where Hedwig awaited with a letter for him. Harry opened the envelope and saw that there were quite a few in the envelope which was charmed to accommodate all the letters. The letters were from all the Weasley's. Harry opened Mrs. Wesley's first and it was the usual worry and wuestions such as "Are those Muggles feeding you properly?" and are you dealing with Sirus's death okay to "sorry but Dumbledore says that it is not safe for you to leave his Aunt and Uncle's till September 1st, and that she would pick up his supplies for him." The next letter was from Ron and had the usual dribble in it. The Cannons this and the Cannons that……how the muggles treating him and quite a bit about Hermonie and her study schedules for home work and the upcoming year. The last two were gfrom the twins and Ginny. Fred and George stated that they were trying to find a way to get more income so that they could open additional stores near all the schools and to advertise and that they had set up a vault in Harry's name attached to WWW that contained ½ of all the profits that they had received from the Tri-Wizard investment. It also stated that they were looking to brink their jokes up to a higher level but was having trouble on the spells.

Ginny's letter by far was the most troublesome.

**Harry,**

**I know that you think of me as Ron's little sister but there is more to me then just that and a lot more then what meets the eye. I know that you are depressed and having to sort thorough a lot of things right now but I want you to know that I am here for you I always have been and always will. I love you and will accept your love for me be it as a lover or little sister. With me your secrets will always be safe. I _know_ that you are not sitting at you Aunt and Uncles reading this and that you have not been there for quite some time now and that you have an illusion sitting in the bed reading. I also know that you are alright. I only hope that you trust me enough to tell me what you are doing and if there is any way that I can help you. Your secret is safe just let me know what I can do to help. **

**Love Ginny**

**p.s. no one is really expecting you to write back**

Harry went to the Potter Estate to think work and train and to study from the books in his private library. Harry read mostly potions, transfigurations, DADA and Wizarding Law. Most of the tomes that he read were written from the Founders time and had self updating spells on them. Harry was immersed in physical exercises and study and practice of magic for 48 hours, or 48 weeks in Potter Estate time. His power surpassed that of even Albus Dumbledore's and his knowledge was close if not even to that of Albus. Harry made the time enhancement spell convert to that which equaled the outside world. Harry responded to all the letters with a copied reply.

**To whom it concerns: I am fine do not attempt to contact me, my relatives demand that the owls stop. Harry**

Harry had spelled the letter to the twins and Ginny to read "I need to talk to you on August 2nd, please be ready and waiting in the back of WWW. Boys do I have some ideas for you.

Harry called Hedwig to him and sent the letters to the recipients. Harry had one day to go before he had to meet Ginny and the twins. He went to bed and slept like he had not in 15 years. When he awoke he showered , dressed and morphed his body to resemble that of a fourth year and thought of Diagon Alley allowing his ring to transport him there. Harry felt the ground under his deet and looked up. He was in an alley across and down from Weasley's Wizzarding Wheezes. He double checked to see that the charm was still in place and proceeded to the joke shop.

**A/N**

Sorry about the long wait only to get a boring short Chapter. I have encountered some problems and could not afford a new computer, and was just lazy and depressed. I am sorry but want to let you know that this story is not forgotten of abandoned. Hopefully there will be a much longer chapter posted by Thursday.


End file.
